Vampire Queen
by Parisa01
Summary: Kaien Cross' real biological daughter enters cross academy. This is a year after Yuuki is awakened and Rido is still alive; but he has a new target. But who was Kiyomi's mother and she feels like something vital is hidden away from her? Kiyomi is also Kaname's and Zero's old childhood friend, what are their feelings for one another now? Who will she choose? ZeroXOCXKaname
1. Chapter 1

What if the Kuran family weren't as powerful as we think? What if there was another extremely powerful, elegant pureblood clan who were supposed to be the real vampire royals? What if they were hiding from the Senate for all those years? What is they're clan were nearly wiped out/extinct? What if there was one more left?

Hello everyone! So basically, this was originally 'Hikari', but I made a few changes with grammar and so on! Thank you to my friend **'Riilustra -Your Sweetest SIN'** for helping me! If you haven't read, 'Hikari', you don't have to! I do not own Vampire Knight only my OC. Here is a little description about her…

* * *

Name: Kiyomi Cross

Age: 18

Race: Hybrid; Half Vampire hunter/ Half Pureblood

Father: Kaien Cross

Mother: Hikari (Deceased)

Personality: Sweet, loving, she can be a bit Scary when pissed off, caring, Keeps everything inside, stubborn, dislikes wearing anything girly e.g. dresses and skirts.

Looks: Tall, slim but slightly curvy, perfect porcelain skin tone, long dead straight light blonde hair falls to her waist (inherited from Kaien Cross), side fringe, long volume eyelashes, unique aquamarine eyes (inherited from late mother), crescent shaped eyebrows, naturally rose pink lips, oval shaped face, sparkling white pearly teeth.

Note: Yuki is a vampire (Warning: Yuki is OOC) and the night class still exists. Rido is still alive.

* * *

_**Vampire Queen**_

_Chapter 1: Her Arrival, Her Agony_

It was dead silent, nothing but the soft howling of the wind in the starry night. Kaien Cross, Kaname Kuran, Yuki Kuran, and Zero Kiryu were eagerly waiting a special guest. Only the headmaster knew who the mystery new student was. _'Ah my sweet little angel is coming back to her daddy. She must be all grown up now. But she must resemble her mother Hikari. Oh I miss her so much…' _His brightened smile disappeared thinking about his old forbidden love.

Yes, Kaien Cross, former best hunter was in love with a Pureblood, Kiyomi Hiroshi. But not any Pureblood, the most beautiful Pureblood who ever lived in the entire vampire race. Only one could compare to her captivating and perfect beauty; their daughter Kiyomi Cross.

There was an awkward silence between the Kurans and the Kiryu. Kaname was aware that Yuki still had feelings for Zero and that she gives him blood to keep him strong. The Pureblood prince didn't like it at all and was starting to lose his trust in Yuki not to mention his love for her. Zero however still has that everlasting hatred for vampires (especially Purebloods) but is still a bit soft for the Kuran Princess. Yuki felt guilty but how could she stop caring about her secret love?

The headmaster stared at the full moon deep in his thoughts. He looked lonely and sad. The silver haired hunter noticed this strange behaviour from his adoptive father. _'What's wrong with him? Why is he so miserable all of a sudden?'_ Zero thought. Even the Kuran's stared at the headmaster wondering what was wrong with him. Usually he is excited and happy go lucky about a new student but today was different. It wasn't that Kaien did not love his daughter; it was just that she reminded him of her mother and he was always worried something might happen to her.

"Thank You." A harmonious soothing thanked, as the taxi drove off. She had her back towards the group. Suddenly the strong wind blew and the girl's scent was blown towards the group. It was tantalising, luscious and addictive. Even Kaname Kuran couldn't control his blood lust as his eyes flashed bright red for a few seconds. Yuki noticed and grew a bit nervous of the new student.

The girl turned around. She wore a black designer blazer, white silk top black, skinny jeans, and dark onyx wedge ankle boots with faux fur inside to keep her feet warm and buckles for a little of fashion. The girl also wore black leather biker gloves and wore designer black sunglasses which hid her unique aquamarine eyes. She was carrying a charcoal coloured oversized gym bag containing her clothes and belongings on her shoulder. The girl looked so gorgeous yet so simple. Her glistening blonde hair fell to her waist; she was tall, even a few inches taller than her father.

"Kiyomi is that you my darling?" Kaien asked. Kiyomi took her sunglasses off revealing her sparkling pair of eyes. She looked up and smirked, "Daddy, you don't even recognise your own daughter?" She pouted like a little child.

There was a state of shock from the three. _He adopted another one? Does he really think she would replace me? Ha!' _Yuki thought wickedly, as she looked at the headmaster's daughter up and down, yes she was jealous. _'She's here. Kiyomi…' _Kaname thought, while dazing at Kiyomi. But the most shocked of all was Zero. '_Kiyomi… it's been 12 years since we met each other and she looks gorgeous.'_ The young vampire hunter had a little crush on Kiyomi since they were children.

"How can I not recognise my sweet little Angel?!" He shouted out of excitement as he opened his arms wide expecting a hug. Kiyomi went red out of embarrassment. "Why don't you give your old man a big hug sweetie?" She was even more embarrassed. Her cheeks felt warm as she sweat dropped. She continued walking to her father and as she walked closer to him she turned her head and looked at Zero. Aquamarine eyes met lavender eyes, she smiled absent-mindedly and all he could do was look at the ground and blushed. Kiyomi giggled melodiously, and walked straight into her father's arms. Yuki noticed this and boiled with jealousy.

Kaien gave Kiyomi the tightest of hugs that she went blue. "O-ox-oxygen…" She managed to stutter. He buried his face into her hair and she felt cold tears rolling down her neck. He sniffed and sobbed. Kiyomi's heart started to melt and she held back the tears. She didn't want her father to see HER cry. She wrapped an arm around his neck and patted his head comfortably. The sobbing increased. "K-Kiyomi, my sweet little baby has come back to me…" She couldn't help but smile to that.

"Daddy, it's been so long, I feel so relieved to see you here. Daddy, I missed you extremely and I won't go anywhere again. I promise you, I will always stay by your side. Yes, dad your sweet little baby has returned." She said softly.

He shook his head, "No, you are not my sweet little baby anymore. You have grown up into a young woman. The young woman, me and your mother expected you to become," Kiyomi stepped back a little she was a slightly shock that he mentioned her mother after that talk they had when she was 9 (how she was a hybrid half pureblood/vampire hunter). "Heh, you look like her, all except for the hair. Oh Kiyomi, if your mother was still alive she would of loved you very much and she would be proud of you." Her woeful father looked up at the stars. Suddenly Kiyomi felt weak and gripped her hair. She was having an agonising headache, as she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. Kiyomi fell to her knees as she saw nothing but flashbacks.

_*It was a woman who had light blue hair and unique blue eyes. Her curly hair was very long that it reached her knees. The woman was clutching her swelled stomach as if she was protecting her unborn child from any danger. She wore a black cloak and she ran through the rain. The expected mother was crying. She was running bare foot and the sharp concrete ground grazed her feet. She stopped in front of a man who looked like a younger version of Kaien Cross. The woman fell to his feet and screamed.*_

Everyone was alarmed as they heard Kiyomi scream in excruciating affliction. She screamed so much that her lungs were getting drier by the second. "Kiyomi!" The headmaster yelled as he was snapped out of daze.

The hurt girl started to cover her face not wanting to see anymore. Finally the girl stopped screaming but groaned in immense agony. Zero and Kaname ran to her side. Yuki just stood there watching like it was a play not knowing what else to do. "Kiyomi are you all right?" Kaname asked as he held her hand and he earned a growl from Zero.

"M-my head. It-" She stopped as she clutched onto Kaien's coat. "D-daddy m-make it stop! M-make the pain go away!" As she cried in pain, her breathing was getting heavier and she was feeling like the world was spinning non- stop. Her captivating blue eyes were beginning to flutter.

Zero gripped Kiyomi's shoulders and stared into her eyes, "Kiyomi, hang in there whatever you do! Stay alive, don't close your eyes. Stay with me Kiyomi! Look at me please!" He pleaded his childhood friend to stay alive. He lost Kiyomi, then he lost his parents, he lost Ichiru, and 5 years later he lost Yuki, and now when his innocent childhood friend came back, he losing her again, and what he believed was that he was losing her to nothing more petrifying; death. The last few words she heard was Zero's and Kaien calling out her name. She could feel Zero, shaking her by the shoulders; she felt Kaname's hand squeezing her demanding for a response and Yuki's cold envious stares pierce her weak soul. Kiyomi closed her eyes, giving up to the darkness that awaits her…

* * *

Please Review and Thanks for reading XD

~Parisa01


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's a bit short. I don't own VK only Kiyomi Cross!

**_Vampire Queen_**

_Chapter 2: Old Feelings, Old Friend_

Kiyomi opened her weary eyes to see nothing but darkness. She was confused. "Am I dead?" She asked herself. She looked around her it was pitched black and the only source of light was her. Suddenly she felt something touch the back of her head.

Kiyomi turned around to see the same woman from the flashbacks. Her aquamarine eyes widened with shock as she covered her mouth from shock. The woman was beautiful, captivating and perfect. Her skin looked smooth, her lips like the petals of delicate roses, her hair an unusual colour of light blue. Her eyes were just the same as Kiyomi.

The woman stood tall and wore a white dress like she was an angel. But she was more striking than an angel. Kiyomi composed herself and looked at the woman who stood in front of her in the eye. The lady smiled sorrowfully. '_That smile, it hides so much sorrow, so much pain.' _Tears ran down her divine eyes. "Kiyomi…" She spoke and it was as if her voice was the key to waking up. The woman glowed and the light was so bright that Kiyomi had to block her eyes.

* * *

Kiyomi's eyes twitched and slowly opened. She was in the infirmary room in one of the beds. Her lovely eyes fluttered like butterflies. She felt a warm hand holding hers. Kiyomi looked at the man. It was Kaname. '_Kaname, is that you?'_ She thought.

But the pureblood vampire had worry and a hint of regret in his eyes. Suddenly his eyes averted to Kiyomi his eyes widened in astonishment. "Kiyomi, you're awake? You have been unconscious for 3 hours."

'_I've been out for 3 hours?'_

"Where are the others?" She asked while sitting upright.

"The headmaster is in his office taking care of some paperwork. Kiryu is on duty as a prefect." He answered without emotion.

"Shouldn't you be with the pureblood Princess?" Kiyomi asked curiously. He stood up from his chair and sat next to Kiyomi on her bed. The pureblood Prince stroked the girl's cheek and his face inched closer to her ear, There was a tint of pink on Hikari's face.

"Kiyomi, I'm here because of the condition you are in and I don't like to see youhurt." He whispered softly but ever so quietly. Kiyomi couldn't move it was as if she was paralyzed. Kaname was just a few centimetres from her face. Kiyomi felt her heart in her throat. She felt his hot breath on her delicate face and she shut her eyes expecting the worst until the voice she yearned to hear spoke.

"What the hell are you doing Kuran?!" Zero spoke venomously. Kaname smirked and got up to leave the room.

"Don't let your guard down, Kiryu. Or else…" Kaname said as he passed Zero. The pureblood stopped and looked back at Kiyomi who held her knees against her chest. "Goodbye Kiyomi, I'll be seeing you then. Get well soon." He smiled and left the room.

Kiyomi felt a bit light headed and fatigued. There was an unbearable awkward silence between the two. The silver haired boy walked over to Kiyomi and asked "Did he do anything to hurt you?" His eyes softened as he held Kiyomi's face up so she could look him in the eyes. '_Those sublime lavender eyes, they hold nothing but pain and hatred. The Zero I knew, he's grown up into a strong handsome man. No! What am I thinking?' _Kiyomi thought. "Zero…" Unexpectedly he hugged her and she went as red as a tomato.

"I thought I lost you again!" He held her tighter as he embraced his childhood friend.

She couldn't help but hug him back, "Zero, I'm fine, don't worry I will never leave you ever again! I promise!" She felt his fast heartbeat racing. He broke the hug and looked at her.

"You- you've changed." He had a tint of pink on his cheeks.

Kiyomi giggled, "I take that as a compliment Mr Kiryu, and you don't look too bad yourself." His facial expression changed into surprise and she couldn't help but laugh her head off. '_I have always yearned for her laughter to come back. Wait what? Why am I feeling this way towards her?' _He immediately brushed it off. When she stopped laughing, she let out a sigh of relief. "It's been such a long time, Zero and I missed all this. I missed Japan, I missed dad and I missed you." She looked into those magnificent purple eyes and dazed. She thought back to when they first met.

_*A 6 year old little girl hid behind her father, her face red with bashfulness. She had light blonde hair up to her shoulder blades. Her exquisite blue eyes sparkled as she kept them fixed on the ground. Her father noticed this strange behaviour. _

_The pair met the Kiryus whilst shopping for groceries. There was the father and his 2 sons. They were both twins and both looked identical. One looked more energetic and the other looked silent. The little girl thought that the calmer one was very charming like a prince. She felt like him and she would have a special friendship. She didn't know why she felt this way but she brushed it off almost instantly. _

_Kaien cross turned around and kneeled down to talk to her, "Sweetie, this man is one of my best friends and those two are his sons. You don't need to be shy around them; they won't do anything to you." The little girl just nodded but continued to look at the ground. The father stood up and ruffled the girl's hair. _

"_She's always shy around new people don't mind her." _

_The energetic boy walked to her and held out his hand, "Hi, my name is Ichiru. What's your name?" The girl looked at the hand then at the boy and repeated a couple of times. _

_"Kiyomi." She said quietly but loud enough so Ichiru could hear her. She touched his hand and he shook it. _

"_Kiyomi, it's very nice to meet you!" All Kiyomi could do was smile and blush. He let go of her hand and the other twin stepped closer to her. _

"_My name is Zero. It's nice to meet you Kiyomi. I hope we could be good friends." Was all he said. She looked up into his eyes and for the first time their eyes bored into each other's. Zero's gaze was soft like a feather and he smiled at her. Her blank face lit up as she grinned and her aquamarine eyes lit up. _

"_It's a real pleasure meeting both of you!" Her voice a little louder than before. As her father and their father were talking with each other, the children started talking. Well it was mostly Ichiru and Kiyomi talking. Zero only observed. He watched how Kiyomi laughed, how she talked and how she acted. He thought she was angelic, resplendent and perfect. These were the 3 of the many words that could describe how amazing she was…*_

Kiyomi grinned as she thought about the first time they met. She thought how silly she was for being too shy around him. "I see how that smile never fails to disappear." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean mister?" She pouted and glared at him.

"Nothing." He chuckled lightly while face palming himself.

"You're so mean you know that Zero!" She punched him playfully on the shoulder.

'_Things never change'_. The both thought.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!

~Parisa01


	3. Chapter 3

_**Vampire Queen**_

_Chapter 3: The First lesson_

After that, Kaien Cross came into the room and gave Kiyomi her uniform and dorm room number. He left after a tightening snug hug with his daughter. Zero walked her to her dorm and they parted ways. All of Kiyomi's things were set in place. Her clothes in her closet, her pictures already hung on the wall. She got changed into her purple night gown and brushed her hair then plaited her hair into pigtails. Kiyomi fell flat onto the bed and drifted into her own little dreamland…

* * *

_The next morning…_

Kiyomi was awoken by the chirping of birds and the illuminating rays of the sunshine. She opened her tired eyes and yawned and stretched like a drowsy lion. She looked around her and smiled to herself. "I'm finally home!" She said as she got up and hit the shower. Kiyomi didn't share a room with anyone. The headmaster's daughter sighed in pleasure as she relaxed under the lukewarm water.

20 minutes later she was drying and brushing her long straight blonde hair. When she caught a glance of herself in the mirror she sighed. '_People say I look like mother and I don't even remember what she looked like.'_ Kiyomi forgot about who her mother was and what she looked like, when she saw her being killed in front of her eyes. The poor little five year old girl forgot everything about her late mother due to the state of shock. On with the story!

Kiyomi got changed in the bathroom, but her face scowled when she saw the skirt. '_Why is life so cruel? Look how short it is!_' She pouted and sighed with defeat as she wore the skirt and the uniform. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it!?" Kiyomi yelled.

There was a pause; "It's me!" a familiar voice answered. Kiyomi knew who it was, closed the bathroom door a bit, hiding herself, while smirking and an unusual tint of red on her face.

"Who is me!?" She asked playfully praying not to laugh. She could hear her childhood friend growl and hit his head on the door out of annoyance. She couldn't hold it any longer and she burst out laughing.

"Come on in Zero!" The door opened but immediately, Kiyomi realized that she was in her uniform and hid behind the door. Zero noticed her flustered face and looked at the ground with a tint of pink playing on his cheeks. "Are you ready yet? It's time to go to class." He stated a bit uneasy.

She went even redder, "Ummm, yes…" She was shy again, that she wore a skirt.

"Well come on then Kiyomi, we haven't got all day!" He sounded impatient. She opened the door revealing her. She stared at the floor.

"Uhhhh, I-I'm no-not use t-to w-wearing skirts…" Kiyomi stuttered.

'_She looks so innocent, she looks like a Princess.' _Zero thought to himself. There was an awkward silence between the pair. "I think we should get to class." She broke the silence that was growing between them. He nodded and they were off.

While walking through the corridors everybody stared at her. All the girls smiled at her and waved. '_Wow the girls over here are so nice!'_ She thought. Whilst all the boys gawked at her, some of them winking and others were saying 'Hey princess.' She got used to it like it's nothing now.

They got to the class and it was already full. Zero went to his seat almost immediately and left Kiyomi at the front of the class. The whole class were fixed on her, the guys whistling and the girls talking about how she looked. All the comments were positive and she smiled at this. '_This won't be so bad after all! At least the guys aren't that bad.'_ She grinned at this considering the past encounter with boys. Nearly all of them ended in broken bones and bruises, well not on Kiyomi, (you know what I mean). Zero's lavender eyes didn't leave her. He thought how her personality stayed the same, how cheerful and loving she was.

In came the teacher, Toga Yagari; still the best vampire hunter in the association. He had messy black hair and very light blue eyes. Yagari wore a smart shirt and trousers and had a few folders and books in his hand. '_Hehe, teacher by day, vampire hunter by night.'_ Kiyomi laughed in her mind.

Yagari stopped in front of her then rustled the girls hair, "Cross' little girl right?" He laughed with a deep voice. "Alright class, this is the headmaster's real daughter. Hey kiddo why don't you take it from here?"

Kiyomi nodded then stood forward, "Hello everyone! My name is Kiyomi Cross. Yes, I am the headmaster's daughter, but that doesn't mean a thing. So I am who I am and please accept me!" She said with a huge smile on her face. Everyone admired her personality she was so happy, sweet and herself. "Ok little one go-" That did it.

"Excuse me?" What Kiyomi hated most is when people called her little when she wasn't. Kiyomi is taller than average girls and much more mature and that is what makes her unique (one of the many things). She clenched her fists and they began to tremble. The angered girl slowly turned to Yagari and he gulped.

"What were you gonna call me Sensei?" She said through her teeth. Kiyomi looked like she was going to murder the next that moved even an inch.

"Nothing, I swear, just don't kill me!" He pleaded like a dog. The whole class had their mouths wide open like windows.

"It better not!" She walked up to the empty seat next to Zero. Whilst on the way she heard whispering of, "Oh my god! She's scarier than Kiryuu!"

"Even if she is, she sure did scare the hell out of Yagari!" She just laughed at the comments.

"Hey is anyone sitting next to you?" She asked with sparkling eyes and an innocent voice. Zero looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"No." She sat in the seat and Yagari proceeded with the lesson. She continued listening to the boring lesson but took a few notes here and there. Every time Yagari made eye contact with Kiyomi, she would glare and if glares could kill, then he would have been killed the first second she would look at him. He would immediately avert his eyes to the different direction.

Suddenly she felt an unfamiliar weight on her shoulder. She slowly turned her head, to see Zero sleeping peacefully in his dreams leaning on her shoulder. _'How cute! Sleep well, Zero you deserve it…" _She said in her head. A smile played on her lips. But as minutes flew out the window she began to flutter her eyes. She leaned on his head and sunk into her own world full of dreams. A couple of minutes after, Zero woke up quietly and sat upright causing Kiyomi to fall onto his lap. She was deep in sleep and he couldn't help but smile himself, whilst stroking her hair. _'Sleep well, sleeping beauty…" _he said in the deepest of thoughts as the lesson ended.

* * *

Thank you for reading! XD Please review!

~Parisa01


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Zero knows that Kiyomi was a hybrid and accepts her for it, because no matter what, she would never change!

* * *

**_Vampire Queen_**

_Chapter 4: Encounter with Vampires!_

The day passed like a few heartbeats and it was time for the exchange between the night class and day class. As Zero stood in front of the deafening fan girls, he noticed Kiyomi. She was sitting down gracefully on a bench under a tree, reading a book. _'She looks amazing, almost like an angel. Wait, what the hell am I thinking, this is the headmaster's daughter!' _Zero thought without showing emotion.

The cold autumn wind blew and Kiyomi shivered. Zero walked over to her and asked "Are you cold?" with his normal face on; no emotion. Kiyomi looked up from her book clueless, and smiled brightly while blushing, "Umm, yeah just a bit. Don't wo-" She was cut off by feeling an unexpected weight on her shoulders. Zero wrapped his jacket around her. "Huh?" She looked at the vampire hunter, confused.

"Don't worry about it, just get back to your dorm and return it tomorrow." He said while blushing. Zero was just about to turn when he heard, "But Zero-kun!" He stopped almost immediately and turned to see such a cute face. Kiyomi pouted, fluttering her eye lashes whilst her eyes glittering. _'How can I ever reject that cute face, she is the only girl who has ever caught me off guard.'_ He ran a hand through his shiny lovely silver hair, "God, why must you make life so difficult?" He walked off to the fan girls and gave them death glare which could kill you in less than a second. All of them (yes all of them), ran off screaming for their lives.

Two shy boys from the day class approached Kiyomi; one of them had dark midnight blue hair and dark brown eyes, whilst the other had red hair and green eyes. "Ummm, Kiyomi-chan," The said girl looked up from her book once again interrupted, but she wasn't angry at all. Her grin played upon her lips as she saw chocolates in one boy's hand and red roses in the other. Zero was carefully watching, like how a lion keeps an eye on his prey. The gates opened and out came the elite, elegant night class. Kaname Kuran and Yuuki Kuran lead the way whilst the others followed.

"T-t-these are for you." Both boys said in unison as they handed her the flowers and chocolates. She took the flowers in her right hand and the chocolate in her left. "Why, these are my favourite. Thank you so much. How can I ever repay you?" She said thankfully.

"Oh no, Kiyomi-chan we don't want anything from you it's okay!" The blue haired boy said. "I think you guys should better leave, before Mr grumpy over there gets angry!" She whispered whilst pointing at Zero. The trio laughed and with that said, left. The blonde haired girl got up from the bench and made her way to her best friend.

"Where are my fan girls? I feel so sad now!" The blonde playful vampire, Aido pouted and the whole night class ignored him. Zero stood across the night dormitory gated near the entrance of the main building, he leaned against the wall with his arms folded over his broad chest. _'Zero never changes…that's what I love about him' _Yuuki thought as she stared at the silver haired boy.

There was a sudden giggle, it sounded harmonious and lovely like the sound of harps. All the boys (including Kaname), stopped as they sensed and smelled another person approaching, well another vampire or half. For a few seconds, their beautiful eyes' were filled with lust, bloodlust, and quickly returned to their original sublime state. "Zeezee-kun!" Kiyomi called and caught him off guard once again as he went as red as a cherry, when he heard his childhood nickname. Yuuki burned with jealousy. The headmaster's daughter skipped to him and the autumn wind blew against her and her scent dispersed in the air. Everyone knew who this girl was, the headmaster's real daughter had returned. "Look what those boys got me! That's so sweet, isn't it?" She stuffed the gifts in his face and he grinded his teeth together.

Suddenly she turned around as she sensed something different in the atmosphere. Her face filled with the colour of red and she gulped. Kaname walked to her and as he was going to put a hand on her shoulder, the silvered hair boy grabbed his hand with a face full of rage. The night class was just about to attack Zero if Kaname didn't put his other hand up. "Zero!" Kiyomi cried as she grabbed the arm that might of killed Kaname. Her aquamarine eyes stared into those lavender eyes, begging him to stop. Her eyes sparkled and she fluttered her eyes in an adorable manner. "I think we should be going." Kaname said as he made his way to the main building, but he stopped in front of Kiyomi and gave her a smile.

"Oh my god, you're Kiyomi Cross right?" Kiyomi turned to a blonde haired boy with green eyes. He seemed so happy that he could be mistaken as a human.

"Um, yes I am and what's your name?" She said with a grin playing on her face.

"I'm Takuma Ichijou; it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Kiyomi Cross." Takuma took her hand kneeled and kissed it softly.

"Oh, Takuma you don't have to call me that, Kiyomi is just fine!" Kiyomi said while shaking her head.

"I think all girls should be treated like princesses, especially very beautiful girls like you Kiyomi." She shook her head at this, 'I'm not beautiful!'

Aido stepped into the picture and shouted, "Kiyomi-chan I'm Aido Hanabusa, and may I say you look gorgeous." Kiyomi started scratching the back of her neck nervously. Yuuki was so angry that she stomped into the building; Kiyomi noticed this and wondered, _'What's wrong with her?' _

"Kiyomi Cross, I'm Kain Akatsuki and welcome to the academy, I hope your stay would be just as delightful as you." Kain said with his deep voice.

A mahogany coloured haired boy was nibbling on a pocky, and said to her "Hey, the name is Shiki Senri." He said plainly. The others turned to look at him strangely. Shiki looked confused then clocked on, "Oh, uh, hey princess." Kiyomi started laughing nervously and sweat dropped.

"Heh, thank you so much, all of you are so nice." She was surrounded by the 4 boys. Thankfully Zero wrapped an arm around her waist protectively. Kiyomi blushed a million shades of red and her exquisite eyes widened with surprise. "Touch her and I will kill all of you in a second." The vampire hunter hissed with disgust, hatred and jealousy. "Get to your classes now!" He barked and they all headed into the building. She waved, with a grin on her face. Kiyomi was caught off guard when Zero grabbed her arm tightly and started dragging her in an unknown direction.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!

~Parisa01


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry if this is short, but I want to show you the kind of relationship both Zero and Kiyomi share and then some… Hehe ;)

* * *

**_Vampire Queen_**

_Chapter 5: Our friendship is something else…_

The bright sun has already set and the starry night sky was coming into view. Zero dragged Kiyomi into the forest. It was quite far but still within the school premises.

"Zero what's going on?" She asked ever so innocently. He had his back to her and she put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. The silver haired vampire turned around and she gave him a reassuring smile. He averted his eyes away from hers, his lavender eyes full of disgust, disgust of himself.

"Kiyomi, I'm going to tell you something. If you want, you can just leave me, I wo-" He was cut off with a slender index finger shushing him.

"No matter what you tell me, I will always accept you, because you accepted me for what I am and I will for you, Zero." She said as she stared into his eyes wanting to know the truth. The boy let out a heavy and stressful sigh and cupped her delicate face.

Kiyomi leaned into his touch, missing the memories they shared together. "I didn't want to tell you want happened to me, because I don't like seeing you sad." His gaze was much softer now.

She managed to smile, "When am I ever sad?" He smirked but looks to the ground his hands holding onto hers.

She grew serious and squeezed his hands in comfort. "5 years ago, my parents were killed from the hand of that woman, Shizuka Hiou, thankfully now she's dead, but she left a scar on me, that would haunt me forever."

She gasped with shock, _'Shizuka Hiou was a pureblood and when he meant scar on him, which means…'_

"She bit me that horrible night and I am slowly turning into a level E vampire." Immediately she hugged him burying her face into his neck. Kiyomi could feel his rapid heartbeat escalating so face it could have jump out of his chest. It was difficult for her to breathe all a sudden. Slowly he wrapped both of his strong arms around her waist.

It was quiet for a few minutes between the two until Kiyomi sighed sorrowfully. Zero pushed her away with his hands on her shoulders. The girls' sublime aquamarine eyes met light purple orbs. "Zero, all that time you have gone through all this pain and agony?" She said in a whisper.

His eyes averted to the ground as he nodded. Her heart was stuck at her throat. Kiyomi gathered up all her courage and might and suggested, "Zero, if you ever need blood-" She was cut off by that usual cold glare.

"No way in hell! You are my best friend and the headmaster daughter." He stated the obvious fact.

She looked up as a tint of anger was present in her eyes. "Now you listen here young man! So what if I am the headmaster's daughter. You have already stated a good reason for giving you my blood!" He looked at her and jerked his head sideways, confused.

She sighed and faces palmed, "I am your best friend. Best friends help each other whenever they need help. Goodness. Is that so hard to understand? **YOU** make life so difficult!" He started to snort then burst out laughing.

'_Wow this is the first.' _Kiyomi thought.

"You're the first girl to make me laugh you know that Kiyo?" At the mention she flustered.

"I haven't been called that for a very long time." Zero stared at her and she stared right back, she took his cold hand and placed it where her heart. He felt her slow even paced heartbeat, so calm, so soothing, like a lullaby. "Promise me, that when you need blood or want blood, come to me and I will give you some of mine. Remember I'm half pureblood so I could heal pretty quickly." She tiptoed to her ear and whispered ever so quietly, "And, you my friend will be the first to taste my blood."

He felt her warm breath against his frozen ear and flinched from the comment. "Uh, okay." He finally agreed.

"Do you need it now?" He instantly shook his head no and told her.

"It's getting late. Come on I will drop you to your dorm." The silver haired vampire hunter took her hand and they headed back to her dorm.

* * *

When they got there she turned to him and said goodnight. There was a slight tint of pink on his cheeks as he replied, "Goodnight, sleep well Kiyomi." She smiled, tiptoed gave him a soft kiss on one of the flustered cheeks and closed the door. He touched the cheek she kissed and placed his hand on his chest feeling his mounting heartbeat. _'Could this be…?' _He wondered as the question stuck to his mind like glue, Zero turned on his heel and headed to his prefect duties. On the other side Kiyomi leaned back against the door and slid down. _'Is this how it feels like…?'_

* * *

Cliff-hanger! Thanks for reading! XP Please review! Next chapter: Nightmare!

~Parisa01


	6. Chapter 6

I advise you to listen to the song 'Suna No Oshiro (Vampire Knight Guilty)'whilst reading the nightmare! It inspired me! :P

* * *

**_Vampire Queen_**

_Chapter 6: Nightmare from the Past_

Kiyomi lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She wore a short dark blue night dress which reached her knees. She was restless and couldn't get any sleep whatsoever; when she turned to look at the time, it was 2:00am. _'What is wrong with me? Usually I always get sleep.' _ Suddenly everything went pitch black.

* * *

_There was a mother and daughter both sitting down in a castle like mansion. The mother was deep in thought whilst the daughter was reading a book. The woman looked just like that beautiful lady who was in Kiyomi's dreadful flashback. The daughter looked strangely like Kiyomi but as a 5-year old girl. It finally hit Kiyomi, that blue haired woman was her mother. They shared nothing in comparison but some facial features and the unique aquamarine eyes. _

_The young Kiyomi looked up from her book and asked her mother in a very high pitched tone voice, "Mama, what are you thinking about?" Kiyomi's eyes shining brighter than the stars. _

_Her mother was snapped out of daze and elegantly composed herself. "Nothing my angel, I'm just thinking about your future." She replied softly in a reassuring voice. _

"_What will I be in the future mama?" Kiyomi's mother flinched, slightly shocked from the question. _

_Suddenly, she felt a strong familiar presence that was extremely powerful; a pureblood's presence approaching. Her sublime calm eyes widened with shock. It was him, he was coming back to either take her daughter away or finish her (Kiyomi's mother) off or worst yet; both._

_The woman got up and turned to her daughter, "Kiyomi go and hide in the closet close your eyes, and don't come out until I tell you to!" Her mother instructed took the little girls hand and dragged her to the closet. _

_Kiyomi stopped herself and looked up curiously for an answer, "Mama what's going on?!" She demanded as she pulled her mother's dress. _

"_Kiyomi, I'm sorry." Her mother apologized softly and pushed her into the closet and closed the door shut. The little girl got scared and worried about her mother. Quietly she started sobbing. There was a keyhole under the doorknob and the feared Kiyomi looked through it, to witness something that scared her for life. _

_A black bat flew into the room from the window and turned into a man. He looked beautiful and had long red-brown curly hair which barely fell to his shoulders. He had heterochromia eyes; one was red whilst the other was blue. Young Kiyomi found his appearance very familiar. She then realized that he looked very much like the Kurans. A chill ran down her spine._

_The young hidden girl started getting flashbacks of her and Kaname. As young children, they were very good friends. He, along with his mother would always come to visit her and her mother. They were so close that the young pureblood prince had developed feelings for her. Kiyomi (the one who was asleep), realized who Kaname was and why he was so nice to her. She forgot about all the times they spent together when her mother died, due to shock. _

_The man wore a long black trench coat. Kiyomi's mother looked at him with a face of utter disgust and loathing. "Rido Kuran why are you here?" She hissed as her blue eyes pierced at him. The man wrapped a strong arm around her waist and leaned closer to her face. The young girl gasped at this. 'This can't be papa!' She thought. Her mother pushed him away with tears in her eyes. _

"_Hikari my sweet rose why are you being so reluctant to me?" He purred as he stroked her cheek. She shut her eyes and endured the harassment. He kissed her roughly and hungrily with lust burning in his mismatched eyes._

_She pushed him away and screamed, "You didn't answer my question Rido Kuran!" Rido smirked at this._

"_My Hikari, you have a choice: Come with me and be mine. Think about it, you and I together, living for the rest of eternity." The windows cracked and exploded with shards of glass everywhere. _

"_No I would rather die!" She yelled angrily. Rido started laughing sickly._

"_That is your other option. Also I heard that you have something, precious, beautiful and delicious. If you decline my proposal I am afraid I will kill you and take that valuable thing, or should I say girl, away." The distressed mother's sublime eyes widened with surprise and shock. _

"_Rido, you wouldn't dare!" She barked at him. The pureblood female took out a large silver sword encrusted with gems and diamonds, from under her dress. "You have to get through me first" She challenged with determination in her soul and held the sword under his chin. _

_The wicked man pushed her forcefully. He then unleashed his bloody whip and the pair engaged in battle. Kiyomi's mother kept on failing and she got hurt every 5 seconds. _

_After a few minutes she fell to her knees and was breathing heavily. "Had enough or are you willing to give me the girl?" _

_The weakened mother gritted her teeth, "Over my dead body!" The woman managed to get up and ran to him. Suddenly she stopped just a few centimetres from Rido. Little Kiyomi's heart was in her throat she couldn't move paralyzed and she didn't blink an eye. _

_Rido kissed her on the lips and stabbed his own katana from her back through her heart. Scarlet blood was splattered everywhere and there so much of it; so much that it could fill a river. _

"_I love you both, Kiyomi and your father. I love you Kiyomi, make me proud." She fell backward to the ground. The colour from her once enlightened, delicate face was drained. Her aquamarine eyes began to flutter. The silent concealed girl covered her mouth and held back the tears. This was when she begun to keep all her feelings bottled inside. "I love you too my Hikari." He chuckled. _

_The heartbroken daughter couldn't take it anymore. She twisted the knob and was about to run to her mother. She was frozen as she looked at Rido. They stared at each other. _

"_So you must be the precious child, but you look nothing like your mother." He walked to her and lifted her chin with his cold slender finger. He looked into her eyes examining her, "Nothing, but those alluring eyes." Then little Kiyomi ran to her mother the glass shards cutting her feet. She hugged her mother tight and was cover with her mother's red blood like she bathed in it. It was like a white rose drenched in blood. The girl sobbed and screamed in excruciating pain. _

_Her mother's eyes were closed and no less than a heartbeat, she exploded into white rose petals. The glistened like sparkles and glowed. As the petals vanished, she closed her eyes and Rido walked to the dead corpse and stroked the little girl's hair. Immediately she stood up and clenched fistfuls of her dress with rage. _

_Rido Kuran grabbed her arm and forcefully pulled her out of the door. She threw tantrums, cried and screamed. "Let go of me!" He did nothing but continued dragging her._

* * *

_It was raining heavily like a monsoon as they walked through the rain. It was freezing cold and her limbs were numb. She pulled her wrist away from his grip and ran. She knew where she was running to and prayed that he didn't catch up to her. _

_The young Kiyomi ran behind a bush and watched him look for her. Lucky for her, she was a hybrid and he couldn't smell her easily. When she thought the coast was clear, the 5 year old ran. She was getting tired, the blood on her drying and the tears falling down her cheeks. She got to her destination. It was a giant mansion and she knew that the people who lived in it will help her; her mother's murderer's family mansion; The Kuran mansion._

Kiyomi woke up screaming painfully, tears running down her lovely eyes. She got up from her bed and ran as fast as she could out of the room. It was raining just like that horrible terrifying night. It was as if she was there again, running in the rain that concrete cutting her feet, her limbs numb. She was slowly reaching her destination; Headmaster Cross' residence.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and expect a whole heap of drama in the next chapter!

~Parisa01


End file.
